


Uncovered

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 'ttebayo, Because Secrets Make You Bond, Friendship, Secrets, Team, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, verbal tic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: They have always had skeletons in their closets.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 11





	Uncovered

“I have an inner voice.”

”I wasn’t born Uchiha Sasuke.”

”I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me, 'ttebane.”

The three genin turned to their sensei expectantly.

Said sensei just pulled down their mask.

He got three raised eyebrows in turn.

”It’s not a team building exercise if you don’t participate.”

”Yeah, 'ttebayo!”

”Sasuke is right.”

”Sasuke?”

”Hn?”

”What did you mean?”

”Hn?”

“When you said you weren’t born Uchiha Sasuke?”

”Uchiha Hinata.”

”What?”

”My name.”

”Wait a minute... Uchiha Hinata as in the Uchiha Hinata? Uchiha Itachi’s little sister?”

”Hn.”

”You’re a girl?!”

”Why are you pretending to be Sasuke?”

”He was a boy.”

”Sasu-Hinata!”

”The Council wanted heirs. A boy would be less hounded.”

”That’s it, 'ttebayo?”

”Do you want to be seen as an object whose sole purpose is birthing as many heirs as possible?”

Naruto and Sakura winced.

Their teammate did not mince their words.

”What are we meant to call you?”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t use Hinata. I don’t particularly care if you use he or she but he would be better.”

"The Kyuubi?"

Naruto gives a stupid little grin, "Yeah, the nine-tailed fox, 'ttebayo".

"Fun." Sasuke drawls.

"Are we meant to know this Naruto?"

Kakashi's pretending not to listen and Sasuke looks impassive.

Sakura can hear their unspoken question: 'Does it matter?'

And when she looks at her beaming blond teammate, she decides it doesn't.

Naruto looks so relieved, like he expected them to throw something at him.

Or maybe beat him up.

Wait... Sakura makes eye contact with Sasuke who nods at her grimly.

"The villagers..."

Naruto shrugs, "Maybe."

Sakura feels the guilt pour over her.

She was downright rude to him before he became her teammate.

Too infatuated with Sasuke to notice anything else.

She briefly wonders if she should be angry about the whole Hinata thing.

She can't be bothered.

"I have a voice in my head."

Her teammates looks at her and there is no sign of judgement.

Sasuke looks concerned and Naruto just looks interested.

Their sensei has his head buried in his orange book but she gets the sense he is listening.

"I call her Inner."

"Makes sense." Naruto adds.

Sasuke simply tilts his head curiously.

Anyone who says her teammate is closed off is lying.

He is uncomfortable around more that three people but he is wonderfully expressive.

Sakura cannot believe she never saw it before.

But she also knows that he is in control of his movements.

To share them with the rest of the team...

Sasuke has done a lot for her but it is only then it hits her that he trusts them.

And then there's Naruto, Naruto who is always trying to cheer her up even when he's shaken.

Kakashi who managed to dig himself out of his wallowing and actually start to help them.

Sakura allows herself a moment of appreciation for their team.

"I think it happened after some bullies were being... bullies. Inner is a lot more violent -"

"Does she come out during our spars?"

Sakura chokes back a laugh.

"-and more childish too."

"Like you're n-"

Sasuke slaps a hand over Naruto's mouth.

He - or should it be she? - bends down and whispers something in Naruto's ear.

The boy in question rapidly pales.

"Your turn."

Kakashi looks up to see his three genin glaring at him.

Do they not understand how significant him not wearing his mask is?

Clearly not because they are still crossing their arms and frowning at him.

He'll have to come up with something else.

Briefly, he wonders just when they got him so wrapped around their pinkies.

Then, he proceeds to say something.

"Naruto, I knew your parents."

They freeze.

Kakashi is happy to revel in their shock.

But he has taught them too well and they snap out of it quickly.

And then he has three murderous genin after him.

He laughs gleefully as they try to pin him down.

It will be good training and it's been a while since he last managed to wind them up this much.

Can you blame him for enjoying it?


End file.
